Kim Hustle
by Miinalee
Summary: Tolong jangan ingatkan tentang kondom atau alat kontrasepsi apapun. Simpan khotbah kalian setelah putra kesepuluh keluarga Kim lahir. Yah, semoga tidak ada lagi bayi yang mengantri di urutan ke sebelas. / All Super Junior Member / Mpreg


Pagi hari di tengah keluarga Kim selalu menjadi kerusuhan tersendiri. Rumah besar itu selalu terasa sempit. Ada banyak suara anak-anak dan jeritan di pagi hari. Tapi mungkin akan ada satu-dua anak yang tidak akan bersuara saat pagi: Zhoumi, anak yang selalu diam dan tenang tapi tatkala bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum, senyumnya tampak mengerikan. Dan Shindong, putra kedua yang lebih gemar makan daripada bersuara. (Masih ada dua anak yang sebenarnya terlahir menjadi pribadi yang tenang namun author tidak akan menghitungnya dan akan menjelaskan alasannya di dalam catatan kaki.)

Tidak peduli ada dua atau empat anak yang bersikap cukup dewasa sebelum waktunya, keberadaan mereka tetap tidak cukup membuat suasana rumah ini menjadi layak huni. Masih ada si kembar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru berusia empat tahun tapi gemar menjahili semua orang di rumah ini, lalu keduanya juga gemar berkelahi, menjerit dan melemparkan makanan kepada satu sama lain.

Ada pula Sungmin, putra ketiga keluarga Kim yang lebih tampak seperti seorang putri –_bisa diartikan secara harfiah_—ketimbang putra di tengah keluarga bising ini. Sungmin akan menangis jika makanan yang dilemparkan kedua saudara kembarnya mengenai rambutnya yang cantik. Lalu suara tangisnya bukan membuat kedua saudara kembarnya tenang, tapi justru semakin membuat EunHae duo bersemangat menambah kekacauan. Yang terakhir, seorang balita kecil bernama Ryeowook, akan menangis dari dalam kamarnya karena merasa terganggu oleh seluruh suara keributan yang dibuat oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Dan kalau kalian berpikir Zhoumi adalah putra sulung hanya karena namanya disebut paling awal...

Tidak. Jangan salah. Zhoumi adalah putra kedua, tapi seringkali dianggap putra sulung karena kedua orangtuanya jauh lebih mempercayai Zhoumi ketimbang kakaknya. Dan putra pertama di tengah keluarga ini bernama Kim Joongwoon. Sedikit menyerempet nama ayahnya, tapi apalah artinya sebuah nama. Mungkin pasangan suami-istri keluarga ini terlalu bingung saat harus menamai putra sulung mereka. Jadilah nama tidak kreatif itu tercipta. Bagaimanapun, Jongwoon adalah kelahiran pertama di rumah ini. Meski kelahiran-kelahiran selanjutnya lebih mudah seperti air yang mengalir dari hulu ke hilir.

Deras. Tidak terbendung. Harusnya pasangan Kim mulai belajar menggunakan alat kontrasepsi, tapi karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, mari kita bicarakan ini nanti.

Kembali pada Jongwoon... Semakin beranjak besar, putra sulung ini merasa takdir begitu tidak adil. Nama Joongwoon tidak merepresentasikan secara sempurna atas kesempurnaannya. Ia begitu tampan! Bagaimana bisa ayah ibunya memilih nama Joongwoon? Sungguh mengerikan!

Lalu saat Joongwoon merasa cukup dewasa, ia memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa dirinya lebih menyukai 'Yesung' sebagai _nickname_-nya. Lalu Jongwoon mulai memaksa seisi rumah memanggilnya dengan nama itu, meski Ryeowook tidak mungkin melafalkan nama itu dan EunHae sering sekali memelesetkan nama kerennya menjadi _Busung_ –_Kepala Busung_.

Tidak hanya itu, kerap terjadi peperangan jika Jongwoon berhadapan dengan ibunya. Hati ibu mana yang tidak terluka saat anak pertama mereka menolak dipanggil dengan nama lahirnya?

Tapi di atas semua itu. Jongwoon berhasil membuat ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama kesukaannya, dengan alasan... ayahnya sendiri mempunyai nama selingan yang lebih keren dari nama aslinya. Jika Kangin sekali-kali memanggilnya 'Jongwoon' dan bukan 'Yesung, maka Yesung akan memanggil ayahnya dengan 'Youngwoon' dan bukan 'Appa'. Tentu saja, Jongwoon akan ditempeleng setelah melakukannya.

Jongwoon berusia dua belas tahun, kalau ada yang bertanya. Dua tahun lebih tua dari Zhoumi meski tinggi badannya lima tahun lebih muda.

Maafkan deskripsi yang terlalu panjang hanya untuk menceritakan sejarah nama putra sulung keluarga Kim, karena percayalah... author juga diancam oleh Jongw –_Yesung._

Dan sebentar, biar saya hitung jumlah semua anak-anak ini.

Yesung

Zhoumi

Shindong

Eunhyuk – Donghae

Sungmin

Ryeowook—

Hmm... sepertinya ada yang kurang...

.

.

.

...?

Ah! Siwon dan Kibum!

Mari kita urungkan niat untuk menaruh keduanya di dalam catatan kaki. Mereka terlalu rupawan untuk dilupakan. Meskipun sikap dan sifat mereka sering menyebalkan, author tidak sabar untuk menunggu keduanya cukup dewasa dan _**/sensor/**_ salah satunya.

Bicara soal Siwon, usianya masih tujuh, tapi tinggi tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan menyaingi Zhoumi yang sejauh ini menjadi tiang penyangga rumah keluarga Kim. Sebenarnya Siwon adalah putra yang tampan, alim, baik, tenang, rajin, dan penurut. Tapi karena terlalu alim, bocah ini hampir menyelesaikan sepertiga hapalan bibelnya. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tahu itu satu fakta yang terkadang membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"BIBEL TIDAK HARUS DIHAFAL, DEMI TUHAN SIWON!" Kangin akan berteriak suatu saat, tidak tahan mendengar Siwon mengulangi hapalannya sebelum tidur. Lalu Siwon akan balik menatapnya tanpa kata-kata, tapi cukup membuat Kangin seketika merasa berdosa dan tampak seperti manusia kafir.

Siwon tidak akan berhenti merapalkan hapalan doanya saat pagi buta di tengah kerusuhan seluruh saudara-saudaranya. Mungkin ia tengah melakukan _exorcist_ –bermaksud mengusir setan dari kepala dua saudara kembarnya –EunHae. Dan gagal. Tapi akan diulanginya lagi esok pagi.

Yang terakhir... Kim Kibum. Lahir sebagai saudara kembar Sungmin. Tapi tidak. Tolong jangan samakan Sungmin dan Kibum hanya karena mereka pernah berada di dalam satu rahim pada waktu yang sama. Karena kedua bocah ini seumpama dua sisi koin yang tidak akan pernah bertemu. Keduanya cantik, memang.

Tapi kalau ibu mereka menyebut Sungmin seperti Princess Aurora dari Disneyland... Polos, manis, cantik, kemayu, korban bully semua orang, cengeng, dan terkadang terkesan _blo'on –_Maka Kibum adalah kebalikan dari seluruh karunia yang diperoleh Sungmin.

Sekali orang asing melihat rupanya, mungkin akan terpesona. Tanpa tahu kemungkinan roh-roh iblis bersemayam di dalam tubuh imut itu. Pernah sekali pasangan Keluarga Kim dibuat menganga, hasil tes mental putra mereka yang satu ini menyentuh angka IQ 143! Hanya berbeda beberapa angka dari Albert Einstein! Bahkan Kangin, ayah dari semua anak di rumah ini, tidak mencapai angka 90 saat menjalani tes mentalnya di masa SMA. Entah dari mana Kibum mendapatkan mukjizat itu.

Leeteuk dan Kangin bersyukur. Satu hari. Tapi hari-hari kemudian mereka mengutuk kenyataan itu. Memiliki anak berusia 5 tahun yang berIQ 143 bukanlah mukjizat. Itu cobaan dari Tuhan.

Karena kelicikan putranya mengalahkan Cleopatra. Hasutan mautnya lebih beracun dari bisa jenis apapun. Bahkan Siwon yang dilindungi oleh cahaya Tuhan, tetap tidak kebal dari kejahatan Kibum. Leeteuk selalu percaya seluruh dalang dibalik kenakalan EunHae adalah Kibum. Sekalipun Kibum mengunci bibirnya dan pura-pura menyendiri saat Leeteuk memergoki EunHae berbuat onar, ia kerap menangkap putra keenamnya itu tengah membisikkan rencana-rencana jahat ke telinga Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Dan percayalah serupawan apapun seluruh putra keluarga Kim. Kau tidak akan pernah mau berada di tengah sana, terutama saat pagi hari.

Leeteuk merasa rumah besarnya terasa semakin sempit dari hari ke hari. Ditambah dengan bayi di dalam perutnya yang sama aktifnya seperti dua putra kembarnya,Leeteuk merasa semakin sesak saja berada di rumah ini.

"YOUNGWOON-AH!"Leeteuk meneriakkan nama suaminya dari bawah tangga, di atas dua tangannya ada piring-piring penuh berisi makanan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Leeteuk membawanya ke atas meja makan. Leeteuk meletakkan piring itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan EunHae sembari mendelik.

"Papamu belum makan, jangan sentuh semuanya Hyukkie! Hae-ah!" kecamnya dengan mata membelalak. Dua putra kembarnya kontan mengkeret diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi begitu Leeteuk menghilang lagi di balik pintu dapur, peperangan kembali terjadi di antara seluruh putra Kim.

"MWAMA! HAE-NIE MEYEMPALKAN TEYUY KE YAMBUTKU HIKS!" itu Sungmin, hanya Sungmin yang memanggilnya 'Mama' dengan logat yang begitu manisnya. Leeteuk mengeram menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Kalau sejak pagi ia merasa fit, Leeteuk pasti sudah tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang makan untuk menyelamatkan putri –eh putranya tersayang. Tapi pagi ini, bahkan untuk mengangkat kaki pun Leeteuk harus menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"MINNIE JELEK! MINNIE JELEK!"

"MINNIE PRINCESS, KEMARI KUBERIKAN MAHKOTA SAYUR UNTUKMU!"

Leeteuk tidak tahu harus tertawa atau mengumpat. Dua putra kembarnya baru berusia empat tahun, setahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. Tapi mereka sudah begitu lancarnya berbicara ketimbang Sungmin yang masih cedal dan terkadang kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat rumit.

"MWAMAAAAA!" Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah menjadi.

"PLINCES PLINCES!" Eunhyuk mencedal-cedalkan suaranya, diikuti Donghae yang kemudian keduanya menyanyikan _Plinses-Plinses_ dalam berbagai logat dan lirik lagu.

"Wahai bapa di surga..."

"Hei Eunhyukkie-Eunhyukkie!"

"Eomma ayamnya tinggal satu, kuhabiskan ya!"

"H-HUEEEEEE!"

"WAHAI TUHAN YANG KUKASIHI—"

"MWAAAAAAAA—MAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh, tidak. Leeteuk mengeram, semakin menekan perutnya yang bergejolak seakan bayinya memberontak karena keadaan yang begitu ribut. Sekarang suara tangis Sungmin ditambah oleh tangis Ryeowook. Balita itu menjerit dari lantai dua dan Leeteuk seakan bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah balita itu saat ini. Menangis dan menjerit memanggil ibunya.

"Jomhyukkie!" pekiknya tak kuat. Leeteuk terengah-engah saat merasa perutnya semakin keram.

"Jomhyuk?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Leeteuk mengeram, tahu jelas putranya tidak mungkin tidak mendengar panggilannya. Tapi Jomhyuk yang satu itu tahu betul cara membuat sang ibu memanggilnya dengan nama yang lebih disukainya.

"ZHOUMI!"

"Ne, mama!"

"Panggil Papamu lalu bawa Minnie kemari! Bilang pada Appa, Eomma mau melahirkan!" Leeteuk berbicara tersendat-sendat, napasnya tercekat. Zhoumi yang mendengarnya kontan mendelik dengan mata sipitnya lalu memutar langkah dan lari secepat-cepat kaki panjang itu membawanya.

Tergopoh-gopoh Leeteuk mencapai kursi terdekatnya. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik, saat sadar ia tengah menggoreng ayam, Leeteuk kembali berdiri dan menahan-nahan rasa sakit di perutnya demi membolak-balik ayam yang sudah separuh matang. Shindong pasti menghabiskan seluruh ayam yang baru saja dibawanya ke ruang depan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika Sungminnie, Siwonnie, dan Zhoumi sudah makan atau belum. Leeteuk tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anaknya kelaparan, sekalipun saat ini ia harus melahirkan.

Leeteuk meringis menahan tangisnya, kedua kakinya gemetaran sementara ia masih bersikukuh memegang spatulanya di atas perapian. Dalam hati pria berparas cantik itu bersumpah, akan menguliti Kangin begitu suaminya itu tiba disini. Dan hal itu pasti benar-benar akan terjadi, kalau saja ia tidak sedang kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Yeobo!" Kangin akhirnya muncul, berdiri khawatir di pintu dapur. Dalam gendongannya Ryeowook menangis meraung-raung, menolak direngkuh oleh tangan besar Kangin yang tidak ada halus-halusnya sama sekali. Sang appa berkali-kali mengayun-ayun balita itu, tapi akhirnya tangis Ryeowook mereda begitu balita itu beralih gendongan ke tangan Siwon. Kangin sempat mewanti-wanti putranya itu, untuk tidak membaptis Ryeowook kesepuluh kalinya sejak balita itu lahir.

"Kenapa tidak turun sejak tadi, Youngwoon-aaahhhhh!"

Kangin tersentak kaget, beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih sibuk memelototi Siwon yang mulai merapalkan ayat-ayat dengan berbisik-bisik. Tapi kini suara jeritan istrinya lebih menakutkan, mencekamnya dan membuatnya susah payah memalingkan kepalanya lagi ke arah dapur.

"N-ne, yeobo? A-aku harus menyiapkan arsip dan bahan presentasi hari ini. Kau butuh tanganku? Kemari, ne! Pelan-pelan!" Kangin memapah Leeteuk dengan segenap jiwanya, namun kedua tangannya ditampik dengan cepat oleh istri cantiknya itu. Leeteuk melotot, hampir menampar Kangin dengan spatula. Setidaknya itu dugaan Kangin sebelumnya, padahal Leeteuk hanya ingin menyerahkan benda itu pada suaminya.

"Aku tidak butuh tanganmu, Youngwoon-ah! Ambil alih ayam itu untukku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula kau hanya akan mengganggu!"

"T-Tapi, yeobo!" Kangin mengekor, matanya membulat horror. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali saat kelahiran Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Leeteuk dengan luar biasa melakukannya sendiri di rumah ini. Dan lihat bagaimana dua setan itu tumbuh untuk membuat keonaran. "A-apa tidak lebih baik ke rumah sakit saja?"

Langkah Leeteuk terhenti, untuk sesaat ekspresi kesakitannya menghilang, berganti dengan raut kaku datar saat menatap Kangin.

"Goreng ayamnya untukku, YEOBO. Kau tahu biaya persalinan semakin mahal saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Leeteuk mendesis dengan mata mendelik, nyaris tampak seakan menggelinding keluar. Kangin kontan mengkeret dan langsung berbalik untuk menuruti perintah Leeteuk.

"Mama! Minnie!" Zhoumi melangkah kesulitan, tampak keberatan menggendong adiknya yang lumayan gemuk itu.

"Mwamaaaa!" Sungmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Leeteuk. Bibirnya yang mungil merah gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk nyaris meleleh melihatnya.

"Uuu~ _Baby _Minnie, siapa yang nakal, _baby_? Mama akan menghukum mereka, _ne!_ Jangan menangis, _baby cup cup_." Leeteuk mengecup pipi gembul itu, sebenarnya sudah seringkali merasa bersalah karena ia dan suaminya membuat Sungmin tumbuh dan merasa seperti anak perempuan di dalam keluarga ini. Tapi mereka memang sudah lama menginginkan seorang putri, anak perempuan, dan saat USG bayi bungsunya yang belum lahir ini memupuskan harapan mereka, Kangin dan Leeteuk bermaksud meneruskan drama ini hingga Sungmin dewasa. Putranya penurut dan cantik, tidak ada yang salah membuat Sungmin merasa _cantik_.

Sungmin bermaksud menempel padanya tapi ia tidak mungkin menggendong Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. "Jomhyukkie, tolong gendong Minnie sampai ke kamar mama, ne! Dan Siwon-ah, bawa Wookie kemari!"

"Ne, mama!" Dan dua bocah jangkung itu mengekor di belakang ibunya.

Dibantu kedua putranya, Leeteuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Posisi itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih nyaman dan perlahan-lahan keram di perutnya mereda, ditambah dengan Sungmin yang didudukkan di sisi kirinya dan Ryeowook yang dibaringkan di sisi kanannya, Leeteuk merasa berada di posisi yang semakin sempurna saja.

"Aaah!" Leeteuk berteriak lagi, lebih memekakkan telinga hingga dua anak di sisi kanan dan kirinya berjingkat kaget.

"M-mwama?" Sungmin histeris, mata bulatnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"M-mmaaa!" Ryeowook menggeliat di sebelah Leeteuk, balita itu berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dengan berpegang pada dada ibunya.

"Y-Yeobo! Aku sudah selesai menggoreng ayamnya!" Kangin berlari-lari menyusul Leeteuk ke kamar mereka. Pria bertubuh besar itu dengan paniknya melesakkan diri diantara Siwon dan Zhoumi demi berada di sisi istrinya, padahal sebenarnya masih ada dua sisi kosong yang sangat lapang untuk dilewatinya tanpa harus mendorong Zhoumi dan Siwon. Itu hanya untuk menambah suasana dramatis, sepertinya.

"Bagus." Leeteuk menghela napas lega, semua ayam sudah selesai digoreng, setelah ini ia akan bisa melahirkan dengan tenang.

"Yeobo, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke rumah sa—" Kangin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pelototan Leeteuk sudah cukup membuatnya diam dan mundur tiga langkah.

"Aaaaahh! Huh! Hah! Huh! Hah!" Leeteuk menarik dan membuang napasnya cepat-cepat, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya berpikir tentang hal lain. Mulas itu mereda, berganti dengan nyeri familiar yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu terasa membebani. Terlebih pintu kamar ditutup menghalau suara ribut anak-anaknya di luar sana. Suasana tenang yang hanya diselingi oleh doa-doa Siwon dan tangis kecil Sungmin seakan memulihkan keadaannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi melihat betapa paniknya Kangin, betapa ketakutannya Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Siwon yang gemetaran dan Zhoumi termegap dengan posisi siaga— Leeteuk merasa tidak bisa tiba-tiba _berhenti _disana. Bola matanya berputar gugup, lalu dengan ekspresi dan gaya berlebihan Leeteuk meremas perutnya.

"Eaaaaakkkk!"

"Y-yeobo!"

"Mama!"

"Mama! Mama akan melakukan peleburan dosa!" teriak Siwon histeris lalu mulai membacakan ayat-ayat suci dari bibel yang selalu dibawa-bawanya.

"Siwonnie? Kau menyuruh mamamu mati?"

Berbeda dari Kangin, Leeteuk malah merasa khidmatnya ayat-ayat yang dibacakan Siwon memberinya kesempatan.

"Siwonnie! Kemari!" pekiknya sembari memasang ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Mama aku hanya berdoa." Siwon mengkeret, menyembunyikan bibel di dadanya. Ia menolak maju tapi juga tidak bisa mundur dari sana. Maka Siwon memutuskan untuk melapalkan ayat suci dibawah napasnya, tanpa bersuara.

"Kemari _chagi_." Kini suara Leeteuk melembut, membuat Siwon berkedip. Meski sedikit ragu-ragu ia melangkah mendekati pembaringan ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja sang ibu menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas perut. Lalu ibunya terduduk bangun, memasang senyum lebar seakan tidak merasakan sakit apapun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Karena doamu sakit di perut mama menghilang. _Cha_, sekarang siap-siap kalian harus berangkat ke sekolah!" Kali ini Leeteuk malah berdiri bangun dari pembaringan, membuat kedua putra dan suaminya terkesiap kaget.

"Tuhan Maha Besar!" Siwon menggeleng takjub, mengecup bibelnya sembari melangkah keluar dan bergumam memuji Tuhan berulang kali.

"Y-yeobo... k-kau tidak jadi melahirkan?" Kangin tergagap gugup. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir menuju dagunya. Ditatapnya sang istri dengan khawatir saat Leeteuk justru menggendong Ryeowook dan berkacak pinggang menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau gila? Kandunganku masih lima bulan! Itu hanya mulas biasa, sepertinya karena _baby _ingin makan. Kau juga cepat siap-siap dan antarkan anak-anak!"

Kangin tercenung. Kehabisan kata-kata. Pria itu mematung sementara semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

"Ah, sekarang tinggal dua setan itu di rumah ini." Leeteuk mendengus melirik dua putra kembarnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Ryeowook sementara satu tangannya digunakan untuk menuntun Sungmin yang masih sibuk terisak dan menyeruput cairan hidungnya.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseh

oOoOoOo

.

Super iseng. Krik krik, I know it. Tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff tentang cingceremet aja. Sama kayak Tiny Toes, gak tau ini bakal lanjut kapan.

Ini umur karakter ya:

Kangin 37

Leeteuk 38

Hangeng 38

Heechul 38

Yesung 12

Zhoumi 10

Shindong 9

Siwon 7

Sungmin – Kibum 5

Eunhyuk – Donghae 4

Ryeowook 2

Kyuhyun sama Henry masih rahasia wkwkwk. Dua bocah ini salah satunya bakal jadi anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Ga akan kembar loh. Jadi cuma satu aja yg bakal jadi anak terakhir KangTeuk. Mau vote? Boleee~


End file.
